Computing devices may include multiple applications that provide audio transmission for human listening. Web sites provide audio/visual services, including music streaming, video streaming, and the like. A computing device may include integrated hardware or software for controlling a master volume for all audio sound originating from software applications running on the device. In other aspects, software may be configured to detect and control external audio devices. Since each software application or external device is independent of each other, a user wishing to select, or control volume for, a single application or device from multiple applications and/or devices must operate the respective controls individually.